


Audience of One

by IvyLucius



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLucius/pseuds/IvyLucius
Summary: We all know who that Instagram post was for.





	Audience of One

Scott and Tessa's phones this afternoon.  
  


S: Tessa Jane.  
  
T: Scott Patrick.  
  
S: Trying to kill me, Virtch?  
  
T: Not sure what you’re talking about, Moir  
  
S: Umm hmm  
  
S: You look so fucking hot what am I supposed to do with this  
  
T: Whatever comes to mind…  
  
S: You have no idea  
  
T: You haven’t seen me in ten days. Didn’t want you to forget about me.  
  
S: Not possible  
  
T: You looked so good in the coaching video I just saw. Maybe it made me post the photo.  
  
S: So this is my fault?  
  
T: Yes. Stop looking so hot and being all over social media.  
  
S: Says the pot. I can’t help it babe these kids want to snapchat as much as they want to skate. It’s a problem.  
  
T: You seemed to be handling them just fine  
  
S: I’d rather handle you  
  
T: Soon  
  
S: Come home early. That’s your punishment for posting that from four thousand miles away.  
  
T: So I need a punishment?  
  
S: Definitely. So mean to me. I thought the Baywatch suit was our thing?  
  
T: It is. Why do you think I posted it on day ten? Was thinking about you.  
  
S: Good. Cold comfort  
  
T: Just a few more days babe. And I’m bringing you presents.  
  
S: Do tell  
  
T: The lace in France is just so pretty I can’t help myself  
  
S: ok stop telling I’m searching flights  
  
T: ha ha stay put or Patch will kills us  
  
S: Us? I’m the one he hired. He never gets mad at you for anything.  
  
T: He’ll know I lured you over  
  
S: Maybe I can tough it out here. For Patch. one condition  
  
T: Yes?  
  
S: You have to send me a preview of the presents  
  
T: You read my mind  
  
S: See, always in sync  
  
T: But just a hint. Have to save a few things for Montreal.  
  
S: Of course  
  
T: sorry babe have to run, we’re heading to dinner  
  
S: ok text me before bed love you  
  
T: I will. Je t’aime  
  
S: And no more posts tonight. Let a guy live.  
  
T: ha ha I promise sweetheart. Send you more tomorrow.  
  
S: can’t wait


End file.
